


A Chili Dinner

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair prepares a chili dinner on a cold, icy night.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - frost/frosty/Frosty prompt





	A Chili Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the 2019 Sentinel Secret Santa Drabble Days - the prompt: frost/frosty.

Blair stood on the loft’s balcony and looked down at the street below. Hanging from the corners of the balcony he could see icicles gleaming in the cold morning light and frost on all the street surfaces. Ice seemed to be all over buildings, streets and cars thanks to what had started as a rain storm two days before. The storm had quickly turned to ice when the temperature took a nose dive as a cold front swept down from the artic. 

Cascade ended up covered in ice, the blast of cold air turning the storm into a deadly mess. The news had been calling the ice storm “the storm of the century” warning Cascade residents to stay indoors and advising people where shelters were if they lost power.

Raising his cup, Blair took a sip of the hot chocolate he had made and then shivered as a blast of frosty wind swept across the balcony. Stepping back inside, he gave a sigh and turned to look at the fire he had started in the fireplace. When they had started talking about an ice storm moving in, Jim had given Blair his credit card and told him to secure wood for the fireplace. Jim had then headed off to work. That had been two days ago.

The power had gone out hours before but after starting a fire, Blair had grabbed one of Jim’s ever present flashlights and had gone down to the storage bin in the basement bringing up the propane stove they took camping. At least this way Blair could heat something for Jim when he got home. 

Jim, like most emergency personnel, had been covering extra shifts to deal with the city’s shutdown and Blair did not envy him out in the cold. Supposedly, there would be a rise in temperature in another day and crews would be able to get out and begin repairing the electric lines. In the meantime, Jim and three quarters of the police force were out directing traffic, maintaining order and dealing with emergencies.

Sitting on the couch that he had moved near the fireplace, Blair sipped his drink. He was hoping Jim would get home soon. He’d already worked four straight shifts and Blair didn’t like the idea of Jim out there without Blair to back him up. The more he worked without a break - the more tired he would get, the more tired - the less control over his senses and wonky senses could be disastrous.

Blair had tried calling Jim but the phone lines had gone down when the electricity did and Blair had no idea where Jim might be posted. So, he waited.

He had just finished up making a pot of chili when he heard a noise coming up the stairs. Rushing over and opening the door, he could see Jim climbing the stairs, looking bone weary. 

“Thank Goodness,” he whispered as he pulled Jim in the door. “Man, was I worried about you in the storm.”

Jim nodded. “Simon and Joel are just behind me, Chief. Hopefully, you can make us something to eat or drink. We are sick of cold sandwiches. I told them you’d have a fire going and would improvise some way of getting us feed.”

“You’re in luck. I pulled out the propane stove from the basement and have a pot of chili almost ready. How about we have that with some coffee and bread?”

“Right now, that would be a feast,” Jim answered as he opened the door, Simon and Joel shuffling in.

“I’ll set us up by the fire and put some brandy in the coffee,” Blair answered eyeing the other two men. “You don’t have to go back, right?”

“No,” Simon answered. “The governor called in help. Anyone who had been on duty for forty eight hours-“

“That’s us,” Joel cut in.

“Were told to go home or go to a shelter,” Simon finished. “Daryl’s with his mom so he’s fine and neither Joel nor I have a fireplace so Jim told us to come here.”

Blair nodded. “Have a seat by the fire. I’ll have you all set up in minutes.”

He watched as the men removed some outer-ware before sitting down. In short order he had them fed and then watched as each drifted off to sleep before the fire. Going out to get some logs from where he had placed them under a tarp on the balcony, Blair smiled. His friends were safe, warm and fed and while the chili might not be the most fancy of meals, the impromptu dinner had settled them all for a cold winter’s night.


End file.
